In solid-state imaging devices such as MOS (Metal Oxide Semiconductor) imaging devices, for example, a technique of differentiating accumulation times (exposure times) of individual pixels included in a pixel array unit in which pixels including photoelectric conversion elements are two-dimensionally arranged in a matrix, obtaining high-sensitive signals and low-sensitive signals in accordance with lengths of the accumulation times, and combining the high-sensitive signals and the low-sensitive signals so that a wide dynamic range is attained has been widely known.
As a technique for attaining the wide dynamic range, a technique of performing electronic shutter operations with shutter speeds different between even-pixel rows and odd-pixel rows, setting accumulation times different between the even-pixel rows and the odd-pixel rows so that signals having different sensitivities are obtained, and combining the signals having the different sensitivities using a signal processing system in a later stage has been proposed (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2006-253876, for example).